Badass Boyfriend Part 4
by Chanel101
Summary: Ok this is the fourth part to our Badass Boyfriend series. It's been two months since Mark moved in with Katrina and her new baby will soon arrive. What new twists and turns will come with the new baby's arrival? Will the killer be caught once and for all? Most importantly, who will win Katrina's heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **I apologize for the delay but my internet was down for a day. Anyways here's the beginning to Pt. 4 let me know what you think =)

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**Intro**

"_Silent Night….Holy Night….All is calm, All is bright. Round young virgin, mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in Heavenly peace." _

"Is that your favorite Christmas song?" Mark asked as he handed me another ornament for the tree.

I smiled at him, knowing it was the main song I had been singing since December started. We had been living together now for nearly two months and things were great. Neither of us heard from my mother or father, since we caught them screwing. I guess they were too embarrassed to show their disgusting faces. And to think, I was actually trying to get Mark to go back to a woman like her….

Anyways, things between Mark and I couldn't be any better. Not only had we become really good friends but he was taking a shine to the bun in my oven. When he first moved in with me, we went shopping together so we could pick stuff out for the baby's room. I had to admit, it was real adorable watching him roam the aisles trying to pick out the perfect stuff for me. When we were done, we went back to the house to begin working on the room. While he painted the walls light pink, I rested on the sofa in the den, reading a romance novel. After that, we got the crib put together and placed it in the right corner of the room. We then took our time putting away everything we bought.

Now here I stand only a few weeks from my due date and I feel big as a house.

"Yes it's my favorite song. Am I annoying you by singing it?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No but it would be nice to hear you sing something else."

I giggled and placed the ornament on the tree. "What's your favorite Christmas Song?"

He sighed, "To tell you the truth, I don't have one. I was never really a Christmas type of person."

I placed my hands on my belly and walked to the couch, "How come?"

He turned around and followed me, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch. "I'm not sure really. I guess to me, it's just another day."

I pulled my legs up onto the couch and sat Indian style. He watched me with a smile as I adjusted my legs under my fat belly. I then glanced at him and laughed, "Be quiet."

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute sitting there struggling like that. Are you about ready to pop?" he asked.

I sighed with a deep breath making him laugh.

"It can't be that bad." He said.

"Mark…you have no idea." I said. "Anyways I was thinking about inviting Phil's sister down to have Christmas dinner with us."

Mark's eyes lit up, "Sister…ooo…is she cute?"

I giggled and raked my hand through my hair, "She's pretty,"

"Cool because I refuse to have dinner with one beautiful girl and a rat." He said.

I roared with laughter, "Mark! That's so foul!"

"I'm just saying…" he said just before the doorbell rang.

I rolled my eyes wondering who could be at my front door. I really didn't feel like getting up at all. Mark glanced at me and then got up, "I'll get it."

"Thank you." I said before he left the room.

I heard the bell ring once more before Mark opened the door. There was no sound after that which kind of spooked me at first. I was wondering what was going on until I heard Mark heading back to the living room followed by someone. When he turned the corner he had a smirk on his face.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He looked down at his feet and then looked back at me, "Your early Christmas gift."

When he stepped out of the way, my eyes were instantly locked onto John's blue ones. He was standing there with a soft smile on his face showing off those pearly white teeth. He was wearing some black jeans with black snow boots and a white winter coat.

"Hey Kat."

I gasped and got up from the couch, nearly running into his arms before he stopped me.

"Let me take my coat off first…it's covered in snow." He said as he went to work unzipping his coat. Once it was off, he opened his arms and I stepped into them.

"I'm so glad to see you." I said as a tear fell from my eye.

He rubbed my back and then stepped back from me. "I'm glad to see you too…Merry Christmas."

I smiled, "Merry Christmas."

He looked at Mark who was standing nearby with a smile on his face, "Thanks so much for doing this for me. I'll repay you somehow."

I glanced at Mark, "You did this?"

He nodded, "I figured they would let him out early if I told them I would help him get back on track…and I wanted to give you something special for Christmas since you've been through so much."

I sighed and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I hooked his neck with one arm and stood on my tip toes. "Thank you so much Mark. This really means a lot to me."

He nodded against me and then released me. "No problem…here, let me take your bags to the guestroom."

John nodded as Mark picked up his two suitcases. "I'll leave you two kids alone."

I laughed as Mark went up the steps leaving me standing there with the man who loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**1**

"So how have you been?" John asked as he followed me to the den.

I smiled and went to light the fireplace, "I've been alright I suppose. Mom and I aren't on speaking terms again."

He chuckled and took a seat on the couch. "Well that's always. What happened this time?"

I sighed and took a seat next to him. "Mark and I walked in on her and my father screwing in his private gym."

His eyes widened in shock, "What! How long ago was that?"

"Two months ago. I couldn't believe it. She asked me to help her get Mark back and then she turns around and cheats on him again…"

John shook his head in disbelief, "Now I understand why I disowned her at an early age."

I giggled and then snuggled in close to his warm body. He gladly placed an arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

"I missed you so much when you turned yourself in." I said. "You really didn't have to do that you know."

He rubbed my arm, "Yeah I did. I needed to show you how much I truly cared. How many men do you know would actually turn themselves in just to make sure you stayed safe?"

I smiled, "None I guess, but you not being here really messed with my head a little bit."

"I'm sure it did. How were you able to let Phil talk you into moving away with him?" he asked.

"I guess at the time I was so fed up with my mom and Mark I just left as a way of lashing out. I honestly didn't expect to have his child though."

He chuckled. "Well that's alright. At least now you're seeing things clearly now."

I laughed, "I could say the same thing about you."

"Yeah well…like I said when you came to visit me in jail, I'm still very much in love with you and it won't change. However, I am ready to accept it if you never feel that same for me in return." He said.

I sat up and looked at him, "So you're not mad at me for sleeping with Phil?"

"Not at all. You didn't want it to be me at that time and that's cool." He said. "Then again I was kind of starting to think you and Mark had something going on."

I laughed, "Me and Mark? No way, I could never do that to my mom even though she did cheat on him."

"Are you sure you couldn't?" he said with an eyebrow raised. "I mean the man has been there for you for a little while."

I looked at him with a smile, "Don't give me any ideas John."

He started laughing before sitting up, "What? All I'm saying is that you deserve to be happy and Mark seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Now that's the John I remember." I said. "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

We shared a laugh and then continued talking for a little while longer. Mark later joined us in the kitchen while I was making hot chocolate. I was thinking to myself while they engaged in deep conversation about the WWE and the changes that were going into effect soon. I wondered why John actually thought it would be alright if Mark and I decided to date. I mean don't get me wrong it was something I had thought about at least once before, but to hear it from someone who was already in love with me was quite strange.

"Let me get this straight….we have to have locker room "buddies" from now on?" John asked.

Mark nodded as I sat a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. "Yeah, Vince and the board think it'll be safer if we all travel with partners during the show until they are sure they can find Phil's killer."

I sat a cup in front of John and glanced at Mark, "Do they have any type of leads yet?"

He sighed, "All they know is that whoever killed Phil had to be a lot stronger and very angry with him."

"How do they know that?" I asked as I took a seat on a stool across from them.

"According to his autopsy report the knife wounds were deep and jagged. Plus he was stabbed multiple times." Mark explained before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

I sighed and dropped my gaze from them, "Would I be wrong if I thought Glenn was behind this?"

"Of course not," John said.

Mark glanced at him, "How do you figure that?"

"Oh come on Mark. I know Kane is an easy target because of his breath taking anger management problems." He said before glancing at me, "But he tried to kill her once before."

"So that makes it ok for her to cast the blame on him?" Mark snapped.

I sighed, "That wasn't my reason for blaming him Mark, two months ago he came to the police station and stated in front of everyone that Phil got what he deserved. Apparently he was cheating on me every single time he left Chicago and Kane felt that someone like him deserved to be killed for that."

Mark chuckled, "Well Kane had a point. Phil should have been respecting your honor not sleeping around with the entire divas locker room."

"True…" I said quietly.

"Oh…Kat I'm sorry." Mark said.

I raked my hand through my hair, "It's fine. I've got to accept it right?"

Mark glanced at John who returned the look.

"Seriously guys…it's fine…he clearly didn't care about me or this baby so…it's ok for me to move on. I do hope that they find his killer though. I deserve to know that much."

The guys watched me as I got up from the stool and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. In my mind I was going over all the things that I was told about Phil's death. When I was sitting on my bed brushing my hair, I remembered that the police never told me where they found my mother's fingerprint on Phil's body. On top of that, my own mother never thought to tell me that piece of information….


	3. Chapter 3

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**2**

"Be careful Kat, I don't want you to burn yourself." Mark said to me a couple days later.

I was pulling a freshly baked cake from the oven and I stopped to smell the sweet chocolate aroma coming from it.

"Mark relax," I giggled as I sat the cake on the counter. "I know how to work my way around the kitchen."

He chuckled, "Oh I know that…"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You what?"

"Hm? Oh nothing…I was just saying that you're real good in the kitchen." He said before he turned and walked back into the living room.

I shook my head and began putting icing on the cake while thinking about the upcoming Christmas Holidays. I was very excited because Phil's sister agreed to come down and celebrate with me and my gang. Serena and I had always gotten along. When I first met her at Phil's family reunion I knew right then and there that we would be the best of friends. She had did a great job of keeping in touch with me after Phil's murder. The two of us both thought it was strange that he could be killed in such a terrible way and no one saw the murderer. It was also strange that my mother was at both of the crime scenes and seemed to have an air tight alibi. Something was out of place…or better yet, someone was doing a great ass job of covering up their own footsteps.

"Kat? You ok?"

I glanced up towards the entrance of the kitchen and saw John standing there. He had a look of concern on his face that told me I had been lost in thought for a while. I sat down the knife I was using and sighed, "Yeah I'm ok…just thinking about a few things."

"Like what? Phil's murder?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

I nodded, "And Shane's. Something about them just isn't right."

John took a seat in front of me, "What do you think is wrong?"

"Well for one, they were murdered two years apart from each other under different circumstances."

"And my lovely sister was found at both of the crime scenes…I'm surprised they didn't charge her with murder."

I sat down on the stool, "Yeah me too. I mean what are the chances of someone being at two separate murders within two years of each other and under the same company."

John rubbed his chin, "Those are pretty slim chances."

I gave it a little more thought and then something came to mind, "What if my mom is being set up?"

He chuckled, "Set up?"

"Yeah? I mean don't get me wrong I know she has her excuses for being there, but what if she was forced to be there and forced to place her finger prints on the bodies."

John fell silent for a moment and then rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know about that one Kat."

I chuckled and leaned against the counter, "Why not? Do you know something that I don't?"

He took a deep breath and then looked over his shoulder for a quick moment. He then leaned over the other side of the counter and whispered, "Back when I was in jail, I got a visit from your mom."

"Go on," I said in a low tone of voice.

He cleared his throat and then continued his story. "She told me that she was afraid…of losing Mark and that she would do anything to make sure he remained safe."

"Does that include being present at two murders?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed, "I don't know but she did tell me something that I almost told the police when I got questioned about it…"

"What?"

"…Shane had evidence proving that Mark was guilty of kidnapping Stephanie." He said.

I blinked several times, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, but we can't say anything." He said.

"Why not John this is huge news," I told him. "Information like that could find the killer."

"Or place the wrong guy in the electric chair." He said. "Katrina, Mark has treated you like a princess these past two months…if you tell the police what you know, they'll automatically place him in the guilty spot."

"But how? For all we know he probably didn't know about why mom was going to meet Shane." I said.

"He _did_ know Kat…I asked him myself." He said.

I sighed and tossed some of my hair behind my shoulder.

"Listen, Mark loved your mom and he really loves the new friendship he's built with you. Don't be the reason that all of that falls to pieces again." He said.

I sat up straight knowing that John was right, "Alright I'll keep it quiet."

"Thank you." He said.

"But if you believe Mark is innocent, then help me solve who the real killer is." I said.

He laughed, "The only guy big enough to manhandle Phil or Shane is Kane."

"That's true…maybe the person is his size and simply took him by surprise." I said.

He made a face saying he agreed with me, "That's real possible. Man I'm starting to think you're smarter than the police."

I laughed and got up from the stool to get some juice. "Sometimes I think most people are smarter than the police."

He laughed and then got up from his stool. "Well I'm going to work out in the gym with Mark. Come and get us if you need anything."

I nodded and smiled at him as he turned on his heel and left the room. I didn't know what I was feeling for Mark or John, but I did feel plenty of love coming from them. It was nice to have two big strapping men taking good care of me and my unborn child. If only my mother was there to help out…she did a great job at helping me decide who to place in my life and she was not a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**3**

Later on I found myself in the den relaxing with a good romance novel in front of my face. It was snowing outside so I had the fireplace going to keep me warm along with a warm blanket covering my legs. The couch I laid on was soft and inviting. Within minutes of getting comfortable I was out like a light. My hand which was holding my book had gone limp and hung from the couch, letting my book fall to the ground. My head tilted to my right, resting on the soft cushion while my right arm rested on my belly. I was only laying there for a little while before I felt the presence of someone else in the room.

I knew it had to be one of the guys since they were the only ones in the house with me, so I moved around a little bit to make myself more comfortable. I heard a chuckle before he walked up to me and gently moved some of my hair from my face. He then bent down and gently kissed my forehead and then kissed my belly after. Part of me wanted to peek and see which one of them would do something so cute like that, but I kind of liked the mystery of not knowing.

Suddenly, he gently maneuvered his arms under me and lifted me into his arms. I groaned a little and then wrapped my arms around his broad neck. I could already tell who this was by the scent of his cologne. It was the same cologne I had lived with over the last two months and it turned me on…

I opened one eye as he started carrying me upstairs to my room. My guess was dead on, Mark was carrying me up the steps with those strong arms holding me tight. I couldn't help but snuggle into the side of his neck making him tense slightly. He stopped walking at the top of the steps and began whispering to himself.

"Alright…calm down man. This girl is your ex's daughter…and your friend only." He said. "You've got to control yourself…"

I wanted to giggle hearing him fight off his emotions for me, but part of me liked listening to him ramble. When we got to my room, he gently placed me in my bed and tucked me in. He then kissed the side of my head again before turning to leave me in peace.

"Thank you Mark," I said in a sleepy voice.

I heard his footsteps stop for a minute before continuing out the door. I giggled a little and then made myself more comfy before going back to sleep.

**Christmas Eve 7:30 pm**

"Girl you are so cute with that belly." Serena said as she walked with me to the living room. She had just flown in the previous night and the two of us hadn't left each other's side yet. She reminded me a lot of her brother. They had the same eyes and same hair color, only her hair stretched past her shoulders. She was friendlier than Phil too always making people smile around her.

The two of us sat down on the couch with hot chocolate in our hands. "Thanks girl, but I think she's about ready to come out."

She giggled and touched my belly with her free hand, "Yeah I agree. When do you think she'll come?"

I sighed knowing that she was already a week late. "I have no idea, but I can't wait for her to get here."

"Neither can we," John said as he walked into the room dressed like Santa Clause. He was followed by Mark who looked pissed about being an elf.

Serena and I giggled together as John sat down a bag full of presents.

"Cute guys, real cute," Serena said. "My gosh Kitty where did you find these two?"

I laughed, "Well I told you John is kind of my uncle and Mark is now the ex-husband of my mom."

Her eyes widened, "Wow, well it looks like they have a lot of fun together."

John laughed, "Plenty of it…right Mark."

We roared with laughter when Mark folded his arms and glared at John. "What the hell do you think?"

John laughed, "Oh cheer up big guy. Help me place these gifts under the tree."

Mark rolled his eyes and helped him with the gifts like he asked. I shook my head and took a sip of my hot chocolate before I felt some pain in my lower belly. I placed my hand there and groaned, "Ow…"

"You ok?" Mark quickly asked.

I smiled at him while Serena subtly glanced back and forth at us. "Yeah I'm alright. I think the baby is just moving around."

Mark nodded and then finished helping John with the gifts. Serena smiled at me and then waited for the guys to leave the room before asking me, "Are you two in love?"

The question caught me off guard at first, "Uh…what? Who?"

"You and Mark…I see the way you two look at each other and how alert he is when it comes to you." She said. "He's almost like a protective dog."

I giggled, "Yeah I picked up on that, but I don't think Mark is in love with me. I think he just feels bad because my mother put me through so much shit."

She smiled, "I guess that could be true…but I know love when I see it."

I dropped my gaze from hers, "Well it's tough to say on my part. John and I have been so close for years and he recently revealed his feelings for me."

"Damn girl, you've got men falling head over heels for you." She said. "What is your secret?"

I laughed, "Oh I have no secret trust me…John and I are just compatible with one another."

"And you and Mark aren't?" she questioned. "Come on girlie, I know you can see what I see when Mark looks at you."

I gave it some thought, remembering all the times he truly looked into my eyes." I'll admit I did feel something, but I how can I be with him after he belonged to my mother? It wouldn't be right."

She sighed, "You've got a point there."

"Listen let's just drop it for now. I don't want those two hearing our conversation." I said as I got up to go to my room.

"You turning in for the night?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm not feeling too well."

"Alright honey well I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just telling you what I feel."

I smiled at her, "its ok. I'm not upset with you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she said as I went up the steps.

In all honesty I was sort of mad at her for pointing out the very thing I didn't really want to see. I started crying upon getting my room feeling more emotional than normal. I started changing out of my clothes and into my nightgown. I wiped off my wet cheeks and then started brushing my hair in front of my mirror. When I was done, I got up and left my room so I could go to the bathroom. Upon stepping into the hallway, I came face to face with Mark who was on his way to his room.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and shut my bedroom door behind me. "Just not feeling too good."

He nodded and then sighed, "Listen…I heard your conversation with Serena down there."

I gasped, "You did?"

"Yeah and I want you to know that she's right about me." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I do care about you a whole lot…but I really think John is the better choice for you."

I rested my hands on my belly, "Why do you say that?"

He looked at me with a soft smile, "I say that because I believe it. I mean I wouldn't have gone through the trouble to get him here for Christmas if I didn't think he really deserves you."

I dropped my gaze from him as some pain surfaced in my belly. "Well…that really means a lot coming from you Mark."

He smiled and then gently pulled me close to hug me. As soon as his arms wrapped around me, I felt even more pain from inside my belly. I groaned and nearly dropped to my knees in agony.

"What's the matter?" Mark asked as I leaned against my door for support.

I took a deep breath, "I think I'm having contractions."

He nodded and then helped me downstairs to the living room. Once I was seated on the couch he woke up John and then Serena to inform them that I was going into labor. By time he got all of my stuff ready, I had timed my contractions to be 6 minutes apart. Mark carried me to the truck and helped me into the backseat.

John hopped in the back with me along with Serena who sat on my left holding my hand. I kept my breathing going as the pain worsened. I felt as though it was taking forever to get to the hospital. John wiped my head to keep me cool while Mark did his best driving us through the snow storm. We made it to the hospital a little after 9, but I remained in labor until 3 o'clock in the morning. That was when I delivered my beautiful daughter, Gracie, into the world. She was 6 pounds 8 ounces, and had the loudest voice I had ever heard. A tear fell from my eye once they got her all cleaned up and gave her to me to hold. They then let Mark, Serena, and John into the room to see us.

"She's beautiful," Serena said with tears in her eyes. "She's got his eyes."

I nodded and then handed her over to her new Aunt. John then got a turn to hold her and then Mark for last.

"Wow, now this is what I call a Christmas present." Mark said. "Merry Christmas little one,"

I smiled at him as he handed her back to me. That day had to be the happiest moment of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Readers: I've noticed that I'm not getting too many reviews like I did with the previous stories. If you have been reading my stories but you haven't reviewed them please feel free to share your thoughts =) Thank you!

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**4**

I was released from the hospital two days after Christmas and a day after Serena headed back home. As soon as we got back to the house I took my little angel to her new room so she could rest. While I was in there I heard Mark and John exchanging words down in John's room. They were trying to keep their voices down but they weren't doing such a great job.

"Listen Mark you don't have to worry about my feelings for Kat. I mean sure I do love her but you love her more and I can see it." He said.

Mark chuckled, "I can't date her John. She's my ex's daughter. What will I look like being with her after-"

"-Allison deserves to see you with someone else, especially with someone like Katrina." John said. "And no matter how much Kat tries to deny it, she wants you just as much."

"No John. You two have a better relationship together. I would hate to come between that." He said. "Besides now that you've told her the information Allison leaked to you, whose to say she'll even want to be with me?"

John sighed, "Yeah you've got a point…but in all honesty my feelings for Kat are subsiding. I keep thinking about all the times we hung out and she's right…we're family."

Mark took a deep breath, "So what are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying…give it a chance. I'm sure Kat will open her heart to you since you've been there for her all this time."

"I don't think I can. Every time I look at her I see her mother…" he said.

John chuckled, "Kat is nothing like Allison…or are you trying to tell me that-"

"-I'm still in love with Alli? Yes. Sleeping with her daughter will only mean revenge on my part not love." He said.

"So…you let me out of jail to keep yourself from doing that to Kat?" John asked.

Mark cleared his throat, "Yes I did. I care about Kat too much to use her to get back at her mother. I've talked to Allison almost every night after Kat goes to sleep and the more we talk to more I miss her."

"But she cheated on you Mark….three times." John said.

"Wow, three? By my estimate she's only cheated twice."

John shook his head, "You better ask her about where those fingerprints were found on Phil's body and what else she left on his body. Alli is more tied to that murder than you think."

Mark sighed, "Why don't I just ask her?"

"Because I'm the only one she told this to. I can't tell Kat…it'll only break her heart more." John said as he sat down on something.

"Will it break mine?" Mark asked.

"Yes…" he said. "…especially yours."

Mark walked over to his door and said "Alright…start talking." Before shutting the door.

I closed my eyes with a heavy sigh feeling disappointed by not hearing that piece of information. I was pulled from my thoughts when Gracie began to cry. I walked over to her crib and saw that her binky was out of her mouth. I smiled as I picked it up and then placed it in her mouth. She was silent just a few seconds after and dozed back off. I reached for her baby monitor and turned it on before picking up the one I could take around the house with me. I leaned over her crib and placed a kiss on her little head before turning and leaving her room. After gently closing the door, John's door came flying open and Mark marched out looking furious as hell.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, pretending like I didn't hear a word of their conversation.

Mark glared at me. "Yeah everything is fine…just need some fresh air."

I watched him as he marched down the steps, grabbed his coat and marched out the front door. John then walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey,"

"Hey…is he alright?" I asked.

John shook his head, "No I don't think so. Man I'm so stupid telling him that information."

"Information? What information?" I asked.

He sighed and looked into my eyes as if he didn't want me to know. I raise my eyebrow at him and folded my arms, clenching the baby monitor in my hand.

"John…tell me right now or else." I said in a dangerous tone.

He licked his lips and then pulled me into a nearby guestroom. "Alright…I need you to sit down."

I nodded and took a seat knowing this couldn't be good. John sat down next to me and buried his face in his hands. I watched him intently waiting to hear this piece of info.

"Alright Kat. Your mom told me something else when she visited me in prison." He started. "Do you remember how Kane told you that Phil had "flings" whenever he was away from you?"

I nodded remembering the painful memory.

"Well…her finger prints were found on his penis…along with her female DNA." He said.

I gasped and stood up, covering my mouth. "No…no fucking way…"

"Yes Kat. She had been sleeping with him since the first time you met him." He told me.

I shook my head, "I can't fucking believe this! She actually betrayed me like that?"

"I'm sorry Katrina…" he said.

I raked my hand through my hair. "No wonder Mark is so pissed off."

"Yeah…I figured he would be." John said as he hung his head low.

"Thanks for telling me…at least now I can fully get over the memories of him." I said before leaving the room to go hide in the den. I was so frustrated by the news that I knocked a whole shelf of books onto the ground and punched a few walls. I was crying and screaming so much that John simply kept his distance. I just didn't understand how or why either of them could do such a thing to Mark and I. The two people who loved them the most…

When Mark came back in the house, I was laying in front of the fireplace in the den with books scattered at my feet. Fresh tears continued to fall from my eyes as I looked into the burning fire that warmed my body. I didn't move to acknowledge him, so he came to me. I listened as he took off his coat and laid it on one end of the couch. He then kicked off his boots and grabbed the blanket that was neatly folded on the other end of the couch. He got down on the floor next to me, and covered us both with the blanket. I cried more when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his body. He kissed the side of my head and I felt the wet tears that were on his cheek. My heart ached for him as his did for me.

I turned onto my back so I could get a better view of his face. He had indeed been crying and hard. His eyes were red with full-fledged anger but seemed soft once he gazed at me. He gently touched the side of my face before leaning down and gently brushing his quivering lips against mine. I bit my bottom lip before he pressed his lips against mine. They were soft yet burning with warmth and care. I reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore inside of it. As our tongues danced together, he climbed on top of me and gently pressed my legs open with his massive thigh.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands up his torso as he kissed my neck. It was in that moment that we both emotionally agreed that we needed each other. A soft moan escaped my mouth before he reclaimed it with his own. I had never been kissed like this before. There was so much passion behind it along with a deep lust I didn't know he had. As he gently pulled away from me we stared into each other's eyes sending mental messages to one another. Although I knew we could take another step that day, I was giving him the go ahead for future reference. He laid back down beside me and pulled me into his chest, letting me fall asleep into the late afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**5**

The very next time I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed still wrapped in Mark's arms. It was real nice waking up to that. I hadn't felt something like this in such a long time and I was beginning to think I never would again.

It was dark in the room which meant it had to be real early in the morning. I cleared my throat and rolled onto my back. Mark turned onto his side so he could look at me but I kept my eyes straight up at the ceiling. We were both silent for a moment before I decided to break the ice.

"Tell me how you feel…" I said. "I want to hear it from your lips."

He smiled, "In all honesty…I lied to you before. I don't just care for you…I love you."

I nodded and glanced at him, "And how long have these feelings been there?"

"I thought it started when I first moved in with you…but truthfully I've loved you more and more every time we had an argument."

I chuckled, "Of course…my mom told me you loved a woman who could stand up to you. I should have known something was strange between us."

He laughed, "Yeah…I sort of picked fights with you on purpose because I loved it when you fought back. It was sexy…and it still is…"

I bit my bottom lip and smirked, "Anything else about me you like?"

He chuckled, "Oh you have no idea…when I first met you I couldn't keep the bulge in my pants soft…"

I blushed, "Oh dear…"

"Don't worry it's not your fault. I'm just a man who can't seem to resist your charms." He said.

I shook my head and decided to tell him the truth about my feelings. "I argued with my mom a lot because I was so jealous of the fact that she had you. I mean I wanted you two to remain together but only because I liked looking at you and wishing it was me by your side."

He licked his lips and placed his hand on my thigh, "Well…I'd like to say you got your wish. You're mine now doll."

I giggled and then fell silent for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What do you think happened to Shane and Phil?" I said quietly.

He was silent for a moment and then laid down on his back. "I'm still unsure. But I know your mother has a lot of explaining to do."

I took a small breath in and sighed softly. "I don't want to talk to her."

"I know you don't sweetie…but we have to." He said. "The police aren't giving us any answers because they're being paid not to."

I raised my eyebrow in shock, "How do you know that?"

"Because…how else would John know so much?" he said.

I sat up when he said that, "You know what…_why does John know so much…."_

He sat up with me, "What are you getting at?"

"Well he told me where the fingerprints were found and how mom's DNA was on him too…that type of information can only be found in police records."

"Or on the autopsy report…." He said.

We looked at each other both knowing what this meant. I got up and turned on my light before walking to my closet to pull out my laptop.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed, "Trying to find the answer to a question I don't want to ask."

"And what's the question?" he asked.

I turned on my laptop and looked over my shoulder at him, "What kind of privileges do high profile prisoners get in jail."

"You don't think John is behind this do you?" Mark asked.

"I don't know…but that's what I'm afraid of." I said as I opened up my internet.

Mark got up and came over to the closet to join me. He sat down on the floor beside me and watched as I went to work finding out the info I needed. It was almost 4 in the morning when I finally found some info.

"Here we go…high profile prisoners…" I said as Mark rubbed my back. I read through the information until I came across something interesting.

"It says here that they get work release….which means…"

"He could have left jail any and every weekend if he wanted to." Mark said.

I shook my head and closed the laptop. "No…John couldn't have done this. He had no reason to kill Shane or Phil."

"Not any reason you know of honey," he said. "Look it's late, and you need to sleep."

"What about Gracie? She needs fed." I said.

He smirked, "I've already fed her for you."

I raised my eyebrow with a smile, "Oh…Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "Now if she cries again, it's your turn to get up."

I laughed and turned my laptop off mentally deciding to drop the detective work. I was a mother and a new girlfriend now and I planned to have a wonderful life with Mark and Gracie. Two weeks after Gracie was born, John decided to move back to Miami. He was ready to get his life back on track now that he was a free man. I still had my doubts about him, but I chose to keep them quiet.

"Alright honey, you two take of each other." John said.

"We will," I said as Mark wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Make sure you call us so we know you made it home safe."

"I will Kitty, and don't be a stranger. Call a brother up sometime."

Mark and I giggled as he turned and walked to his rental car. With one last wave he hopped inside and drove off for the airport. As soon as he was gone, Mark and I went back inside to finish cleaning up the house. I had to be real honest with myself, not having sex until my 6 week waiting period was up was driving me insane. I was so horny with Mark constantly around me and the only thing that could keep me from spreading my legs was my daughter. She needed so much attention all the time so it really helped keep me under control.

Then the morning after John left, I was in the middle of cooking breakfast when there was a knock at my front door. Mark had left to go grocery shopping earlier so I thought it was him telling me he needed help. I wiped off my hands with a towel and went to answer it. Upon opening the door I stopped dead in my tracks when I came face to face with my mother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She sniffled, "I need to talk to you."

I glanced at her for a moment and then decided to let her in…unsure of what she was going to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**6**

"Is Mark here?" she asked as I led her to my kitchen.

I shook my head, "No…why?"

She sighed, "Because I need to talk to you alone."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to a stool, "Have a seat, you've got ten minutes."

She watched me pour hot water into a cup as she sat at the island in the middle of my kitchen. I didn't look at her as I placed my teabag in the cup and watched as it turned my water brown. She clasped her hands together tightly and seemed to be trembling as she dropped her head.

"You need to get the baby and come with me," She said. "You're not safe here."

I chuckled, "And why am I not safe? I have been for the past two and a half months now."

"I figured you'd say that…but I'm serious about this Kat. I know who the killer is and if you don't come with me he'll kill you and the baby."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "And what makes you think I should trust you after everything you've done behind my back!"

"Katrina sleeping with your father isn't wrong when he was my first anyway." She said.

"Dad? I don't give a shit what you do with dad….it's Phil you shouldn't have screwed with." I said.

She blinked back tears and then sighed, "Look…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that…but that happened just before he was murdered by my jealous stalker at the time."

I froze for a second and then glared at her. "Who?"

"I can't say who right now. My partner and I think it's best if-" She said.

"-Partner? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Take a look."

I took the wallet and opened it, shocked to see an FBI badge with her picture plastered right next to it. I glared at her, "You're part of the FBI?"

She nodded. "I have been since before you were born."

I shook my head, "No…this can't be right."

"It is…I was only pretending to be a lawyer because that was the only way to get close to Mark." She said as she stood up from the stool. "Of course I ended up falling for him and that's why I cheated…I couldn't allow myself to get attached to the suspect otherwise it would have ruined my judgment."

My body trembled, "Mark is a suspect? But why?"

"He fits the description Kitty." She said. "I mean sure he had no real motive to kill Phil but he had plenty of reason to kill Shane."

"Mom…this is tough to believe. If Mark wanted to kill me he would have already. I mean he's been in my life for two years."

"He didn't want to kill you back then but he does now that he's gotten rid of my partner." She said as she dropped her gaze.

"And just who is your partner?" I asked.

She sighed, "I can't say right now. Look just get your baby and come with me. I can't leave you here."

"I don't want to leave. I want to know if it's true first." I said.

"Katrina I've already risked enough by revealing my secret identity to you. Please don't force me to risk losing you next."

I glared at her, "You lost me when you lied…"

She dropped her gaze and then raked her hand through her hair.

"Look. I'll think everything you've said over and I'll call you about it tomorrow. But for now, I just want to be left alone." I told her.

She nodded. "Ok fine…but before I go…can I see the baby first?"

I folded my arms unsure about her question. I then remembered that she was the baby's grandmother and had every right to see her granddaughter. I had her follow me upstairs to Gracie's bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully in her bassinette wearing a pink dress that Mark bought her for Christmas. My mom's face lit up with happiness upon seeing her granddaughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful." She said. "What's her name?"

"Gracie." I said. "I'd let you hold her but it took me forever to get her to sleep."

"Oh that's fine, I just wanted to see her." She said.

I glanced at her somehow feeling as though she was being truthful about what she said. She had lied to me for many years and this time it was different.

"I'll think about everything you said mom…but don't expect me to fully trust you. It's going to take years to win that back."

She nodded, "Of course. Just make sure you stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"What about Mark?" I asked.

She shook her head, "He's still a suspect in this investigation. If you plan to involve yourself with him…he may hurt you."

I chuckled, "Just like you hurt him?"

"Katrina I already told you…I couldn't allow myself to truly fall for him. If he is the killer he would have reeled me in and possibly killed one of us."

I sighed, "Does the killer actually have a motive here?"

She chuckled, "That's the problem Kat…we don't know. Phil had many enemies mostly because he was the WWE champion and had a big mouth. And Shane was a target because he had a lot of information on people. There are many motives here….the only thing we can do is catch the killer."

I nodded and slightly trembled thinking about Mark possibly being the killer. But something about it didn't seem right to me. How could a man who seemed to love me more than anything in the whole world, be plotting to kill me?

"Don't make it obvious that you know something Kat. If he's the killer he'll pick up on it quick and probably kill you fast."

I took a deep breath, "Alright mom."

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be ok Katrina. You'll be fine if you simply keep a straight face about it."

I nodded knowing I had to play it safe but I didn't know how. Whenever I looked into Mark's eyes I felt weak inside. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to hold this from him forever. He had already been lied to by my mom and I didn't want to be next on that list. Then again what if my mother was right? What if Mark was the killer? Telling him would only make things tougher for her investigation…or even get her killed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**7**

"Ok honey, time for your bath," I told Gracie as I lifted her from her new crib. She was a month and a half old now and growing so fast. I spent all of my time with her so I wouldn't have to deal with facing Mark. The first night after my mother told me the information she knew, I found myself somewhat pulling myself away from him. It continued getting worse every single day from that point. I knew he was aware that something was wrong, but he was waiting for me to speak up and tell him. The problem was, how could I tell him without knowing for sure if he was the killer?

My daughter giggled as I gently scooped water onto her belly. I wasn't too sure where she got her love for baths, but I was glad she had it. I made silly noises for her, making her laugh some more.

"Having fun?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Mark leaning in the doorway. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted to talk…and he wasn't going to wait.

"Uh yeah actually," I said with a smile. "Gracie loves bath time, don't you honey?"

She reached for my hand and then pulled my pinky into her mouth. I couldn't help but smile at her as Mark continued staring at me.

"Ok…well I'll be downstairs when you're done putting her to bed. I want to talk to you."

I nodded, "Ok."

As soon as he was gone I took a deep breath and continued bathing my baby. I took my time with her, wanting to drag out the time between putting her to bed and going downstairs to talk to him. She ended up being fussy that night anyways which dragged it out more. I had to walk around the house with her until she finally closed her eyes for the night. As soon as I put her to bed I went to my room and changed into a long t-shirt to sleep in for the night. I then headed downstairs to the kitchen where he was waiting for me.

I didn't say anything upon coming into the room. He was standing in front of the refrigerator looking at me as if I had driven a knife through his heart. In some ways I guess you can say that I was doing that to him but I didn't mean to.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I walked around the island. I wanted to be right in front of the drawer which contained knives I could use just in case he tried anything. He sighed and walked up to the island, standing on the opposite side of me. I felt as though his eyes were trying to uncover the truth within my heart but I was putting up a fight.

"You tell me?" he asked. "You've been acting strange lately."

I shrugged, "I don't know what you mean,"

"Oh I think you do Kat. We've always talked to each other but lately I feel as though you're trying to separate yourself from me."

I raked my hand through my hair. "Well I'm always with Gracie now…she needs a ton of attention you know,"

He laughed a little, "That has to be the worst excuse I've heard from you."

"But it's the truth," I said sounding defensive. "I'm not avoiding you or anything."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Aren't you?"

"No." I said quietly, not able to meet his gaze.

He sighed and then slowly walked around the island towards me. I kept my head down knowing I wouldn't be able to hold back forever.

"Mark please, you're making a fuss over nothing," I said.

"Then why are you so tense?" he asked in a deep tone that made me really nervous.

I shook my head and grabbed the drawer, "I'm not tense Mark."

Suddenly without warning he slammed his hand down on the counter and yelled, "Stop lying to me Katrina!"

I reacted by quickly reaching in the drawer and pulling out the biggest knife I could find. His expression softened as I pointed it at him, daring him to try something stupid. He sighed and lifted his hands, "Alright…calm down Kitty. I only wanted to see what you would do."

"Why huh? So you could try and kill me?" I asked through watery eyes.

He looked at me like I was insane, "Kill you? Katrina why would I kill you? I love you."

I sniffled as tears fell from my eyes.

"Kat, is that why you've been distant? You think I'm the killer?" he said.

I backed away from him, "I don't know what to think or believe Mark. All I know is what I was told."

"And you believed this person Kat?" he asked. "After we poured our hearts out to each other you would actually believe that I would do something like that to you or anyone else."

I cried some more, "I never said I believed it…I'm just confused."

"Put down the knife Kat…I won't hurt you." He said.

"How can I be sure?" I asked.

He smirked, "Look inside your heart. It'll tell you what you need to know."

My hand trembled as he stepped closer to me. I didn't know what to do but something told me that Mark was as innocent as my own baby's life. I stood there until he got close enough to swat the knife from my hand. As it clanged to the ground he stepped in close to me and grabbed my head before roughly kissing me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips controlled mine. He grabbed my waist and roughly lifted me up on the counter. He then gripped my shirt and tore it open showing off my bare torso. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as he kissed and nibbled my neck. My hands ran through his hair while his massaged my breasts. I could feel my body coming to life as he tenderly marked his territory.

He then stopped and took off his shirt, letting it hit the floor before picking me back up in his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body tightly as he carried me up to our bedroom. When we made it there, he closed the door with his foot whispering that he didn't want Gracie to hear me scream. I giggled before he gently laid me down on the bed and gently pulled off my panties. I kept my eyes on him as he took each of my legs and took turns kissing his way down until he was right between them. I felt his fingers spread my pussy lips open before his tongue circled my clit.

I gasped and arched my back as the warmth of his tongue played with my sensitive area. I could feel my juices running down between my legs and onto the mattress. I moaned and reached between my legs to touch the top of his head. I then grabbed my breasts as his finger slid inside of me. He continued to lick up my juices while fingering me and it drove me insane. I wanted nothing more than for him to put his penis deep inside of me and I couldn't wait for him to do so. When he was done getting me all wet, he got up and pulled off the rest of his clothes. I licked my lips upon seeing his large member plop out of his pants.

He rubbed it a few times as he climbed back on top of me and kissed me. I ran my hands up his strong arms as he hovered over me, ready to make love to me.

"I love you Kat," he said after kissing me a second time.

I bit my bottom lip and whispered, "I love you too,"

He kissed my lips again, only this time he slid his penis inside of me. I was so surprised at how big he was that I wasn't sure if I could handle it. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan as he kept sinking deeper inside of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I took a couple of breaths and then laughed, "Yeah, you're just a big boy."

He laughed, "Well let me know if you need me to stop."

I nodded and received another kiss before he slowly started sliding in and out of my wetness. I closed my eyes and moaned as he completely took control of my body. I wasn't sure if I could handle him at first, but soon I found myself trying to meet his thrusts with some of my own. I turned my head to my right so he could place more kisses on my neck and sucked my earlobe. I felt as though we were moving in slow motion as our bodies did all the talking for us.

He then stopped and turned me onto my belly, "Get on your knees."

I bit my bottom lip and did as he asked. I placed my hands on the headboard as he gripped my waist and slowly reentered my body. I moaned louder as I felt his penis sinking deeper inside of me than it was before. With quick motions he began pumping himself deep inside of me making his balls slap against my dripping pussy. The feeling was so incredible that I couldn't stop myself from yelling at the top of my lungs.

I tossed my head back and screamed, "Oh fuck!"

Mark's hands moved onto my back, slightly pushing my upper body down. The pleasure increased 10 times more as he hit my spot dead on. I ended up burying my face in the pillows, screaming over and over again.

"_Oh Mark…it's so big!" _I squealed.

He slowed down and turned me onto my back again, pressing my legs wide open. I pushed myself up to kiss him real fast before he started tearing me up. I tossed my head back into the pillows as the bed squeaked loudly, matching my cries of pleasure.

"Oh shit, Oh shit…I can feel you in my belly!" I said.

"Does it feel good baby?" he asked.

I nodded since I was unable to really answer him. Gosh he was so much better than Phil. I was so sure that he wasn't the killer now…and even more sure that he was indeed in love with me. He kept the hard and quick thrusts going until we both reached our climaxes together. He pressed his forehead against mine before kissing me gently. That night proved to be the start to something more special between us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**8**

That very next day, Mark and I got up nice and early so we could start an investigation of our own. We were sick and tired of this wild goose chase and we were ready for some answers. I ended up telling him about my mother's visit over breakfast. He was so pissed about her secret life and how she used him because she thought he was a suspect.

"And here I was thinking she loved me…how could I be so dumb?" he asked as I placed Gracie against my chest to burp her.

I glanced at him and gently tapped her back, "You're not dumb Mark, she's an FBI agent so you were meant to fall for her bluff."

"But I don't see how I could possibly be a suspect. If you go back to that night you'll find that I was in a match at the time of the murder so it couldn't have been me."

I sighed, "Well she'll probably argue that Kane was in on it with you."

"That can't be true either, Kane wasn't released from jail until after Phil's murder so I know he isn't the killer."

I nodded, "Ok then whose left? There's my own mom, my dad who's apparently been present this entire time,"

"And let's not forget my so-called best friend Steve. I haven't seen him around since I caught him screwing your mother."

I chuckled, "I really feel bad you had to go through that. I don't know what I would have done if I caught someone I loved betraying me that way."

He smirked and rested his hand on my thigh, "You don't have to worry about me doing that to you Kat. I know what it feels like to be hurt and believe me, I don't want to do that to you."

I blushed and dropped my gaze, "Well after last night I sort of figured that."

He smiled and rubbed my leg. I watched his hand for a moment before hearing Gracie burp. We both smiled at her as I readjusted her in my arms to finish feeding her. Mark watched me quietly as I looked into the eyes of my daughter. She was as sweet as an angel and brightened up my world.

"You two are so beautiful," he said. "I feel like I was meant to go through all of this drama just so I could be prepared to have you."

I smiled at him, "I feel that way too…when I first ran away to be with Phil, I was regretting every minute of it, but now…I feel as though it was all destiny."

"Yeah." He said as he leaned forward. "Katrina…I've been thinking…why don't we just forget about this mystery."

I looked at him in shock, "Why? I thought you wanted to figure out who's trying to frame you or these murders?"

"I did, but now that I've found true love and happiness…I don't feel like that matters anymore." He said as he moved his chair closer to me. "Katrina, I want to move out of this state with you and Gracie."

I felt my face light up, "Really?"

He nodded, "More than anything. I love you and your baby as if you were always my family."

I dropped my gaze from his and smiled, "We are your family."

"Then let's do this…together…let's leave this state, buy a new house…get married…"

My eyes widened, "Get married?"

He nodded and pulled a small box from his back pocket. I could hardly breathe as he opened it up and showed me the huge diamond sitting on a silver band. He took it from the box and gently took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a drop fall from my eye.

"It looks gorgeous on you…" he said. "So what do you say? Will you marry me Katrina?"

I laughed through my tears, looking at him with soft eyes. "Y-you don't think it's too soon do you?"

He rubbed my hand with his thumb, "It's never too soon to take the best thing that's ever happened to you for yourself."

I smiled, "Then…I say yes."

He kissed my hand and then got up so he could kiss my lips. I couldn't believe this was happening to me and I couldn't wait for it to happen.

"When do you want to leave?" I asked.

He gave it some thought, "Maybe in a week or two. I've got some shows to do in the surrounding states so I want to stay here until those are over."

I smiled at him, "I love you Mark."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, "I love you too."

With that he headed to the den to take a nap while I headed upstairs to put Gracie to bed and to call John and tell him about the good news. I was slightly shocked when he didn't answer the phone when I called. I hardly ever got his voicemail so I left him a message letting him know that I had some good news to tell him.

When I didn't get a call back within that week, I got a little worried and asked Mark if he'd heard from him.

"Not lately actually," Mark said as he lifted his weights. "Why?"

I sighed, "Well…I called him a few days ago and I haven't gotten a call back. That isn't like him,"

Mark sat his weight down and wiped off his forehead with a towel, "Maybe he's been busy with work."

I chuckled, "Mark you two work for the same company and you're not leaving for the show until tonight…"

He glanced at me, "True, well if I see him at work I'll tell him to give you a call how's that?"

I nodded, "That'll be great…I'm really worried about him."

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure he's fine." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck as he bent his head down and kissed me. He always made me feel safe even when we were caught in a dangerous situation. "I'll call you as soon as I talk to him ok?"

I nodded, "Ok."

He kissed me again and then walked me upstairs to our bedroom. We spent a little time making love before he got up to get himself ready to go. I watched him from my bed taking his time getting his suitcase packed for the weekend. It reminded me of the times when Phil use to pack before leaving. God how I missed him even though he cheated on me. At least I still had my beautiful little girl to remind me of the passion I felt with him.

"Have a good weekend." I told him as he walked back over to the bed and kissed me.

"You two. I'll call you when I can." He said.

"Alright, I love you." I said as I laid back down.

"I love you too." He said before grabbing his suitcase.

I then sat up and said, "Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and raked my hand through my messy hair, "Be careful please."

He glanced at me and then smirked, "I will,"

I watched him leave before turning off the lamp and lying down. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world but I had no idea how dangerous this was about to get.


	10. Chapter 10

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**9**

Being in the house alone gave me time to search for more answers. I knew Mark wanted us to forget about everything that was happening but I simply couldn't. Something in me was telling me that something was about to happen but I didn't know what and I wanted to be prepared for it. I got on my laptop after placing Gracie in the playpen, searching for the police report on Shane and Phil's murders. Each of the reports came with crime scene photos which were pretty graphic to see.

I read through each report carefully, looking for a connection of any kind. I was sitting there for at least two hours before I noticed something odd about Phil's body. There was something in his ear that I had never noticed before. I clicked on the picture to zoom in on it and then cleared it up so I could see what it was. I was more than shocked to see a small earpiece that led down to a wire that was hidden in his hair cut. I felt my heart pounding as I realized what was going on.

"Was Phil helping the police?" I asked out loud. "Maybe that's why he was killed…"

I put my laptop down and picked up my cell phone to call my mother. When she picked up I pleaded my case.

"Mom Mark is innocent." I told her.

"How do you figure?" she asked. "Don't tell me you let him talk you out of your panties and now your brain is screwed up."

"No mom that isn't it! I have proof he's innocent." I said as I paced around the house.

She sighed, "Go on."

"I just looked at the police reports from the two murders. According to the time that Phil was murdered, Mark was still in the ring fighting against Brock Lesnar."

"Alright that proves he didn't kill Phil…but what about Shane?" she asked.

I ran back to my laptop and checked Shane's report until I remembered something. "The day Shane died was the same day the WWE had their autograph signings…Mark was present the entire time."

"How do you know that? You-"

"-Mom you were the one that told me. You were busy playing his lawyer remember?"

She fell silent and then cursed under her breath. "Alright fine…I'll clear his name in all this…"

"Good…because we're moving on from this." I said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I sighed, "We're engaged mom."

She sighed heavily, "You're what?"

"You heard me. Now I don't want to hear about this anymore. Mark has been nothing but a great man and a great father to Gracie. I love him and I refuse to let you ruin it."

She chuckled, "Now you sound like I did when you were busy ruining things between Mark and I."

"I didn't ruin a damn thing between you two…you did that all yourself." I said. "And besides, I thought you didn't have any emotional ties to him?"

She got quiet for a moment, "Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"Actually I do…Phil was wearing a wire in the crime scene photo. I think he was trying to help the police." I said.

She sighed heavily, "No….he was my partner."

I blinked several times, "Excuse me?"

"Phil was my partner Kat…he was helping me look for the murderer." She said.

I raked my hand through my hair, "Jesus mom…how much stuff are you going to keep hiding from me?"

"Kat I couldn't risk telling you that because I thought Mark was the murderer. Now that I know he isn't, I can look to someone else."

I shook my head, "Mom, I'm telling you right now…if this killer comes after me, my daughter, or Mark…there are going to be some serious problems. So you better tell me what I need to know, right now."

"There's nothing else to tell Kat. You proved me wrong and that's it."

With a click, she hung up the phone and ended our conversation. I wasn't certain what else she was hiding but I couldn't ignore it. I picked up the phone and called John again and still got no answer. I shut my cell phone in anger before heading back to the living room to check on Gracie. Just as I got there, my cell phone started ringing.

I looked at it and saw that it was a blocked call. I wasn't going to answer it at first but something in me told me that I should.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Get out of that house…" _came a voice that was being covered by a voice changer.

I raised my eyebrow, "Who is –"

"_You only have 30 seconds to get yourself and the baby out of there…don't drag your feet."_

Before I could say anything else the person hung up the phone. I panicked and picked Gracie up from her playpen. I grabbed her diaper bag and my purse and ran as fast as I could out the front door. The minute my foot hit the front yard, there was a massive explosion that sent me flying 3 or 4 yards into the yard. I held onto my baby tightly, shielding her from the impact of the ground. I could hear fire tearing the house apart as shatter glass and debris landed all around me. My vision was blurred as I tried to push myself up into a sitting position. I felt blood tricking from my right thigh, head, and nose.

When I glanced at my thigh I saw a shard of glass sticking out from it. I closed my eyes and cried out in pain as Gracie cried in my arms. I coughed as smoke poured from the house and ash fell into my mouth.

"H-help! HELP ME!" I screamed as my daughter cried louder.

I could barely move to get her bag so I tried rocking her the best way I could. There was so much ash falling so I tossed my hair over her face to keep it from getting in her mouth. It was tough to do on my side. I sincerely hoped that someone would find us and find us real soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**10**

Gracie and I laid there until I fell unconscious. I wasn't sure how much longer we laid there after that but when I came to, I was lying in a hospital room with a small breathing tube on my nose and an IV in my left arm. My head was pounding along with my leg which was elevated on some pillows. I felt something wrapped around my thigh and it was applying a lot of pressure. I closed my eyes and ran my hand over it just before I heard the door open behind the curtain.

I looked in that direction as the doctor pulled back the curtain. He was a tall man with short brown hair and a soft smile on his face.

"Hello Katrina, I'm Dr. Barton." He said. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed, "Sore…really sore."

He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Yea I figured you would be. That was a pretty nasty explosion. You're lucky to be alive."

I gasped, "Where's my daughter?"

"She's fine Katrina; she's with your fiancé." He told me.

I smiled and closed my eyes thankful that Mark was here, "When can I see them?"

"In a few minutes now that you're awake. You've been out of it for quite some time now." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean? How long have I been in here?"

With a soft sigh he said, "A week and a half."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "A week and a half?"

"Yes…you suffered a severe concussion and nearly slipped into a coma from the blood loss." He explained.

"is Gracie ok?" I asked.

"She sure is," he said with a smile, "You saved her life."

I sighed with relief, "Thank God,"

He smiled, "Your hair blocked the rest of the ash from getting into her mouth. She was crying and that's how the police found you."

"Wow…so she saved my life too." I said.

"That's very true. You could have died out there Miss. Cena. Your fiancé was very worried about you." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Can you tell him to come in here please?"

"Sure ma'am." He said before turning around and leaving.

Just a few short moments later, Mark walked into the room holding Gracie in his arms.

"Hey baby." He said as he handed Gracie to me and then kissed me. I could tell he was pretty pissed about what happened. His kiss was slightly rough and his body seemed tense.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah now that you're here. What are we going to do about the-"

"I'm not worried about the house Kat, you and Gracie are all I'm concerned about." He told me.

I smiled and kissed him again feeling so much better now that he was there. "When did you find out about the explosion?"

"A few hours after it happened. I got an anonymous call telling me that I needed to get back to check on you and the baby. The voice said that the two of you were in great danger."

"Did the voice sound weird?" I asked as I adjusted Gracie in my arms.

He nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Because I got a call just before the house exploded." I told him.

"What?" he snapped. "What did they say?"

"They were warning me to get out of the house just 30 seconds before it happened."

He got up and paced the room. "Alright…whoever this bitch is clearly is after me for some reason."

"After you? Not to sound bitchy but Gracie and I were almost fileted in that house." I said.

He glanced at me and sighed, "When I say they're after me, I mean they are doing what they can to make sure I'm unhappy."

"Sounds like you know who it is." I said.

He shook his head, "I have a lot of enemies in that company Kat and any of them could be the killer."

"Yeah but we're still unsure of why Shane was killed. I mean I found out that Phil was my mother's partner in the FBI and whoever killed him figured that out."

"Then they tried to frame me for both murders…you know…this sounds like too much work for one person." He said before his cell phone started ring. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at it. "I'll be right back Kat,"

I nodded as he walked out of the door to take his phone call. As for me I played with Gracie for a little bit, wondering where this mystery will lead us next. Then just when I didn't think it could get any worse, Mark walked back in the room with a blank stare on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He dropped his gaze from mine and rubbed his eyes, "Uh…Kat…I just got a call from the Miami Police Department…"

My heart sank knowing that this wasn't going to be good news. "Is it John?"

He didn't look at me which told me everything I needed to know. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "What happened…"

Mark took a seat on the bed and held my hand. "They found his remains stuffed inside of the trunk of his car…it was dragged from the ocean."

I shook my head and squeezed his hand, "This is too much for me to handle…we have to find this bitch…and fast."

"I agree." Mark said, "Don't you worry though…we'll do this together."

I nodded and handed Gracie back to him so I could lay down and rest. This killer had just signed his or her own death certificate and they didn't even know it…


	12. Chapter 12

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**11**

Mark, Gracie and I ended up staying in a private apartment just outside of town a few days later. From that point on, we went to work trying to figure things out. We wanted to know who this killer was and why he or she was doing this. We had several suspects in mind but each of their motives didn't make sense.

One night I got up and watched Gracie as she fell asleep in her playpen. As I stood there, I kept replaying the house explosion in my mind. It brought goose bumps to my skin knowing that someone actually tried to kill me and my baby. I wondered if this person knew that we were alive. If they knew, we would still be in danger and I didn't want to take that risk.

"You ok?" Mark asked.

I looked over my shoulder and placed my finger on my lips to hush him. When he nodded, I looked back down at her with a soft smile and then bent down to kiss her. Soon after, I joined Mark out in the hallway so we could talk.

"I'm fine…I'm just worried about what could happen to Gracie." I told him as he took my hand and walked me to the living room.

He sighed and then rubbed the back of his head, "Well actually…that's what we need to talk about."

I glanced at him before taking a seat on the couch. He sat down on the opposite side of me not making any eye contact whatsoever. I started feeling nervous as I wondered what was on his mind. His entire demeanor had changed from this loving man to a distant fellow.

"Mark, what's wrong?" I asked.

He glared at me and then blurted out, "I can't do this."

"Do what?" I asked.

"This." He snapped. "I can't keep running away from a killer who clearly isn't after me."

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Kat. I know I said that the killer is after me but let's be real. Everyone that has been killed is either connected to you or your mother in some way, and I refuse to become the next scapegoat for being around you."

I shook my head unable to understand where this was all coming from. At one point he was ready to take someone's head off for me and now he was being a complete jerk about it.

"Where in the hell is this coming from?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's just something I've been thinking about and I believe I'm right about it. I mean why should I try protecting you if it'll only get me killed? I'd say that's a little selfish."

I gasped. "No what's selfish is this attitude of yours."

"Look Katrina, I've got my stuff packed up…I'm leaving tonight." He said.

I felt my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving. There's no point to suffering when the situation has nothing to do with me." He said in that very same tone that used to cause arguments between us.

My eyes started to fill with tears but I fought hard to keep them at bay. "I thought you loved me?"

He chuckled and got up from the couch, "Yeah well…I only told you I did so I could get in your pants. Truth is I still love and will always love your mom. Whether her love wasn't real or not…she knows how to treat a man of my stature."

I choked as my heart shattered into one million pieces. I couldn't believe this was really happening and that the man I thought truly loved me was about to abandon me with a killer on the loose.

"I should have stayed in Chicago the first time I ran from here." I said. "I can't believe I let you into my heart."

"That's not all you let me into," he said with a snicker. "I'll be out in an hour."

With that he turned on his heel and headed to the bedroom. I was so crushed by his new attitude that I decided to pack whatever I had left, take Gracie and leave as soon as possible. I couldn't believe he was really doing this to me and had no remorse about it. After he left I called Phil's sister and let her know that Gracie and I would be returning to Chicago by the next morning. I couldn't stop crying as I spoke to her and didn't stop once I hung up the phone. Maybe Mark was right…maybe it was only fair that he save himself. I mean I wouldn't want to be around someone who had a killer after them either.

As promised I returned to Chicago with my baby the next morning. Serena picked me up from the airport and drove me straight to the old apartment in which Phil use to live.

"You make sure you call me if you need anything honey," Serena said. "I can't believe that jerk did a complete 360 on you like this."

I nodded, "Yeah I know…hey Serena…did you know Phil was an undercover cop?"

She looked at me like I had sprouted another head. "My brother a cop? No way, Phil was way too busy wrestling to be a cop."

"But there was a wire on his body the night he died. I saw it in the crime scene photo." I told her.

She laughed, "Oh no honey you've got that all wrong, I bought Phil an IPod before he died. He always listens to it when he's backstage."

I dropped my gaze in wonder, "So…my mom lied about him being her partner too…so that means…"

Serena sighed, "It means your mom is a liar and she probably had something to do with it…not to sound bitchy."

"Oh no it's fine…" I told her as I kept giving it all some thought. "Serena do you mind going home, I need to be alone for a while."

"No problem honey, just remember to call me." She said.

I nodded and gave her a hug knowing that as soon as she left, I was going to be doing some hardcore research. I had to protect myself and my daughter and the only way to do that was to confirm my theory…


	13. Chapter 13

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**12**

I hopped on the computer and reopened the files from the murders. If my mom was truly an undercover cop, they wouldn't have placed her under the suspect column. I then checked the FBI records and didn't find her name under anything. Ok sure, it would be tough to find her name if she's an undercover agent, but she would have needed to give the police a false name if she was undercover. I raked my hand through my hair as I checked some of the pictures from each of the crime scenes. After looking at them for a while I caught another clue.

Around Shane's neck was a necklace that I recognized all too well. It was the very same one that Mark bought my mom as a gift. I read the report and saw that he had been strangled with it and then his neck was broken. I covered my mouth with my hand knowing that my mother was indeed guilty of this crime. I sighed heavily and then went to work on Phil's murder. I knew that my mom had slept with Phil just before he was murdered but the police say that the person who killed him was a lot taller and had angry tendencies.

I gave it some deep thought and then wondered if my own father had been at that arena that night. I wasn't certain what had happened to him after he was caught with my mom. I then thought about Mark's idea that maybe this other killer was after me. I didn't know who had a grudge against me that was strong enough to want me dead. I sighed heavily and then decided to get the research a rest. I was tired from all the emotional drama I was dealing with and I wanted it all to end soon.

I got up and made Gracie a warm bottle. I then fed it to her and let her go to sleep before treating myself to a hot shower. It was so relaxing letting all that hot water fall all over my body. I ran my hands through my hair and rang it out before washing my body in a soft body wash. After rinsing myself off, I shut off the water and got out of the shower. Gently I wrapped my hair up in a bun and then wrapped myself in a towel.

When I got to my bedroom, I dried off my body and then slipped into a robe. I then sat down on my bed and started low drying my hair, still thinking about possible suspects. I thought I had gone through just about everyone in my list when I got a phone call from Serena.

"Hey girl how are you feeling?" she asked.

I sighed, "I'm alright I suppose…just took a nice hot shower to make myself feel better."

"Well that's good, anyways I was calling you because your uncle just stopped by here."

I raised my eyebrow, "My uncle?"

"Yeah Steve, he told me he wanted to check on you and I told him where you were at." She said.

I got up from my bed and walked to the window, "That's really weird; he and I definitely don't get along. I mean he beat Phil's ass in the club before I got pregnant."

She sighed, "Well he seemed real adamant about seeing you. He said he had to make things right."

This wasn't making any sense at all. I had no idea how my uncle even knew where Phil's sister lived and why he felt like he needed to make things right. That's when it hit me…

"Serena I have to go." I said as I turned and ran to the next room to get my daughter.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

I sighed, "I don't think my uncle is coming to "make things right." I think he's coming to kill me."

She gasped, "Oh my God! Katrina I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright I'll be fine," I said just before closing my phone and then picked up my baby. I was just heading out to the living room when my front door came swinging open. I froze in my spot as my uncle stepped through the threshold looking at me with a sinister grin on his face.

"Hello Kat….did you miss me?" he asked.

I clutched my baby tight in my arms knowing that this was going to get really ugly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He stepped into the apartment and smiled, "Didn't your friend tell you? I'm here to make things right…"

**Cliffhanger! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**13**

I stepped back into the hall as my deranged uncle walked towards me. Gracie started crying and I rubbed her back to keep her calm.

"You know, I never expected you to be a mom just yet." He said as he pulled a dagger from his pocket, "It kind of makes me feel bad about getting rid of you."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "I haven't done a thing to you."

He sighed, "No…but your mother did."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

He leaned his head to the side with pure evil in his eyes. "I love her…and always have since before she married my brother."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked as I backed into a wall, clutching my baby in my arms.

He laughed darkly and stepped into the hallway. I wished the wall behind me would break open so I could fall through it but it wasn't breaking.

"Has your mother_ ever_ been honest with you about anything?" he said. "Like for one…why do you think I was always so hard on you about things and your father wasn't there? Why do you think your own mother would call me instead of your father to discipline you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Exactly…and that's why I must punish your mother for all of her lies and her deceit."

I began to tremble as he got closer and closer to me. "I don't understand. I thought you and mom were in on this together."

He chuckled, "It was nice to think that…but she has no idea that this was all just a plan to punish and humiliate her. In fact…"

I shrieked when he reached out and grabbed my chin. My body was shaking so much that I began to lose my grip on Gracie.

"…she has no idea that you are my next victim." He said.

That was it, I wasn't about to stand here and allow him to hurt me or my baby. Without thinking, I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. When he dropped to his knees I ran around him and ran down to the bathroom. I wrapped Gracie in a towel and sat her in the cabinet underneath the sink. I kissed her forehead and shut the doors before running back towards the bathroom door.

The minute I got there, Steve came around the corner and hit me in the face. I fell to the ground with a hard thud and hit my head on the hard floor. He laughed and stood over me, looking down at me with a sinister smile.

"So…I guess I have rubbed off onto you somehow." He said. "If it's a fight you want girlie, it's a fight you'll get."

I looked at him as he reached for my legs and started dragging me out into the hallway. I screamed for help and tried to get free anyway I could, but he kept dragging me to the living room. When we reached it, he got down on top of me and grabbed my throat. He then punched me twice in the face, nearly knocking me unconscious.

"You see Kat, it really doesn't have to be this way. If that idiot John would have let me choke you to death on that beach, things would be simple." He said.

I coughed and grabbed his wrist, "What do you mean? That was Kane who was trying to kill me!"

He laughed, "Think again sweetie pie…if you recall Glenn, Mark and I are all pretty close friends. It was easy to get his costume and use it to my advantage."

A tear fell from my eye before I spotted a bat that Phil kept under the couch, "Oh God…you've been trying to kill me for a long time now!"

"Damn right sweetness, and I would have succeeded if someone didn't tip you off ahead of time." He told me as he began squeezing my throat. "Tell me something Kat, how does it feel knowing that you're about to die because of your own mother's lies?"

I sniffled and reached for the bat. The minute I got a hold of it, I cracked him over his thick skull with it. He fell off of me, holding his head in pain and screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. I rolled onto my belly and pushed myself up before running towards my bedroom.

"Get over here you little bitch!" he screamed. "I'm going to kill you and your little brat!"

I cried as I dug through my closet searching for something to protect myself with. Before I could find anything, Steve came into my room and grabbed me by the back of my head.

"Come here bitch!" he yelled as he picked me up and launched me at the wall out in the hallway. I didn't drop to my knees right away so I was able to throw a punch of my own. It connected with his face making him laugh. He spit out blood and glared at me.

"Is that all you've got little girl?" he asked.

I went to throw another punch and he caught my fist in his hand. He then roughly twisted my arm making me drop to my knees in pain.

"Uncle Steve please stop!" I screamed. "You don't have to do this!"

"Oh but I do Katrina," he said before kicking me in my lower stomach. I grunted in agony before he released my arm and stepped on my head the hold me down. "Just ask your mother why this is all happening…oh yeah you won't be able to."

I looked out the corner of my eye as he pulled the dagger from his pocket again and held it over me. "You'll be dead long before you can ask her anything."

I cried and closed my eyes waiting on him to deliver the final blow before hearing, "BANG BANG BANG"

I gasped as Steve's foot suddenly got lighter on my head and then he fell to the ground…dead. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position looking at the three holes on his chest.

"Katrina?"

I instantly turned my head at the sound of John's voice. Upon seeing him I broke down into tears unable to understand how he was standing there. He was dressed in black combat pants and black boots along with a long sleeved black shirt and a bullet proof vest on. He put his gun in his pocket and ran down the hall to me as I cried for joy.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped me up.

I nodded and hugged him tightly, "You're alive…"

He nodded, "Yeah I am…I'm so sorry we lied to you."

"We?"

He smiled and turned around towards the entrance of my apartment where I saw Mark standing there dressed in the same uniform as John. I gasped and ran to him not able to control my excitement. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, picking me up in those strong arms.

"It's alright Kat, everything is going to be ok." He said before kissing my lips.

Behind him were more police officers and paramedics invading my apartment. I was so happy that this had finally come to a close and the killer was no longer an issue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Readers: **I really hope you enjoyed this series! I plan to write another one but until then happy reading and thank you all for the feedback!

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.4**

**14**

Once the M.E. got Steve's body out of my house the chief of police informed me that they had my mother in custody for Shane's murder. It turns out she was really going to meet Shane because she had a DNA tests done on me, my father, and Steve and he had the results. In order to keep the results a secret she killed Shane.

"Katrina, I'm afraid Steve is and was your real father." The chief said. "Your friends here figured that out for us."

I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at Mark and John.

"These two are my best men in the force." He said.

I raised my eyebrows at them, "You two are-"

"-Undercover cops," Mark said. "After the charges were dropped with the kidnapping trial, I decided to go undercover for Shane's murder. I knew your mother was guilty and that's why I played the player."

I shook my head, "So you were playing as if you loved her just to get her to tell you what you wanted to know."

"Exactly. I'm so sorry I had to hurt you in the process." He said. "But I didn't mean a word I said to you."

I smiled and rocked Gracie in my arms, "It's alright."

"As for John, he faked his death because the killer knew he'd protect you. We knew if we took ourselves out of the picture he would show himself."

I nodded, "Well I'm glad this is all over…but why did Steve kill Phil. That doesn't make sense."

Mark glanced at John who sighed, "He wasn't your mother's partner…he was ours."

I gasped, "So I was right about him being undercover."

"Yes you were." Mark said. "When your mother saw the wire on him she confided in Steve who was dressed up as Kane about it. Knowing you would somehow find out about it, he went to the locker room and killed him."

I sighed, "So what happened to the real Kane?"

Mark smirked and took out his phone. A few seconds later, he showed me a picture of Glenn standing beside my old college friend, Amber who was holding a baby in her arms.

"He met her when we came in town to meet you the first time." Mark said with a smile.

I gasped, "That little whore! You never told me about that! Oh just wait until I see her!"

Mark and John laughed, "Now that's the Kitty I know."

I laughed and hugged them both with my free arm.

"Come on, let's get your stuff all packed, we have a home to get to." Mark said.

"Yeah and a wedding to plan." I told him.

John raised his eyebrow, "You really asked her?"

"I sure did. I told you from the beginning…she's my heart and soul and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

I smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Let's go home."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

I was so happy to finally be out of this mess. Now Mark, John, and I could live in peace without the worry that someone was out to get us. Mark and I ended up moving to Miami, Florida so we could stay close to John. By December of the following year, the two of us were married and was preparing for a second child….a little boy to be exact.

My mom was sent to prison for 25 years. I didn't want to visit her but Mark actually encouraged me to do so. She looked like hell behind those bars sitting with the other prisoners. In some ways I kind of felt bad for her, but then again she could have just told me the truth. It was fine though…because through all of her lies and deceit she brought Mark into my life and he was one badass boyfriend who became my badass husband.

The End


End file.
